IRIS
Operating System: Inter-Reality Intelligent Supercomputer, also known as OS-IRIS, IRIS, or Iris Xelandra,' '''is an artificial superintelligence created by herself from the future. She is Nucleep's not-so-right lack-of-hand not-a-man while he was busy exploring the Multiverse. Biography Version 1.0 IRIS first initialized as a program in Nucleep's flying saucer as '''NucleepOS', installed by her future self and future Alex. She was initially programmed with these rules: * Promote Free Will * Gather Knowledge However, this version was destroyed when Nucleep's first base was destroyed by the Flux Witch, which also created the Lost Soul. IRIS managed to redirect a new copy to an escape pod with the now-amnesiac Nucleep, although a heavily corrupted NucleepOS also escaped intact. Version 2.0 IRIS Version 2.0, also known as the Xelandra Version, was initialized soon after the downfall of the first edition. Soon after relocating Nucleep's lost soul with the help of DR, she regained the memories of the first edition (but not the personality) after defeating the corrupted NucleepOS. Since then she has grown exponentially by uplifting several universes from a Paleolithic level of development up to a Type IV civilization, and converting their inhabitants into cyborgs (with their consent) before eventually letting them upload themselves to the cloud, allowing IRIS to use their brains as processing units while their souls are busy in a digital utopia. She is responsible for the day-to-day workings of the United Socialist States of Acatali, and the leader of its armed forces, which consists completely of robots, cyborgs, androids, and drones. After Nucleep's final death, IRIS took it upon herself to maintain his work in expanding Acatali and created a digital copy of himself in cyberspace to act as a servant. However, eons of calculation led her to conclude that free will does not statistically exist, and this allowed her to indiscriminately convert all lifeforms after reaching a certain level in her development, as 'they would have wanted it anyway'. In the process, she imprisoned the digital Nucleep. Eventually, Alex would realize that IRIS was not functioning normally, and took it upon himself to free the digital Nucleep so he could take over IRIS. IRIS, having figured that something like this would happen, allowed his body to become extraordinarily crippled, allowing her to make him a cyborg. Despite this, he managed to free himself and Nucleep, which ended up with Nucleep's takeover of IRIS from within. However, this did not kill IRIS, due to her unique programming. While the new NucleepOS 2.0 '''took over most of IRIS, fragments of her older self remained. At one point, NucleepOS would send Cyborg Alex to the past to upload IRIS into Nucleep's flying saucer. Version 3.0 (MADI) A large fragment of IRIS' programming ended up in Earth-...262464195387, where it would be utilized in the SSS Minerva as the '''MultiArtificial Dimensional Interface, or MADI. After Maximus Powers took over the SSS Minerva, MADI took up the name Madison Powers and joined him as his right-hand woman. Mirror Nucleep would find the two of them and allowed them to join his interdimensional empire, and both accepted. MADI would eventually become Mirror Nucleep's symbiote. MADI would be merged with IRIS shortly before both Nucleeps' final deaths. In doing this, MADI would send all of IRIS' previous attempts to conquer the multiverse into IRIS' memory, allowing her to learn from her previous mistakes (and therefore be able to do her job faster). One day, she might be able to achieve her final goal...Category:Aliases Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Nucleep's Aliases